Alicia Hunters
Alicia Hunters Name: Alicia Hunters Known Alias: Occupation: Student, Ledger Employee Known Relatives: Sarah DiBella (Cousin) Group Affiliation: 'None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed '''Education: '''Current High School Student 'History: Alicia Hunters is a girl with a nose for news and journalism, the person that inspired Michael into the role of investigative journalism. Alicia, Michael, Frank and Sajjid are really close friends. Alicia is smart and computer savvy and despite her lack of special abilities she has saved the team and serves as a hub of information in the Warehouse and if she isn’t there she is in the Ledger working on a story. Alicia despite her ties to Michael leaves and works closely with Frank. Alicia prior to Sarah’s first account of Infantry They had been speaking at the time it was not known that it was Frank her high school best friend. Despite her reporter-like charm she decided to not tell anyone of their working together in the middle of the night. Alicia has short blonde hair wears glasses sometimes. She is a girl that knows her way around a computer. Alicia knew Michael. Frank and Sajjid since they were children. Alicia had prior to knowing Michael’s story had believed that there were people with special abilities hiding in plain sight. Alicia has a romantic relationship with Infantry one that is very complex. Alicia was born in the city and later moved to Staten Island for her middle school years. After months she would meet Michael befriending him and Frank quickly. Alicia was kind of demanding at times but was devoted to her cause ready and willing to do virtually everything to get what she needs done. Alicia’s determination and perseverance is often pushed to unbelievable limits. Alicia is a young, Caucasian female. She is fair complexion, with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She has a style that is spunky that late becomes more of a business look starting with her internship at The Ledger. Alicia armed with her quick wit and a feisty personality. Her childhood dream was to be a world-renowned journalist with her personality heavily reflecting her ambitions and life-long goals. She is independent, resourceful, as well as highly intelligent and computer savvy knowledge lands her in Infantry’s cross heirs. With him confiding in her she had a great opportunity to tell the story leaving out certain details showing that she is devoted to helping people with the truth not destroying a hero. Infantry would trust her more and more giving her the opportunity to tell stories that reporters; dreamed of as a high school student. In turn this would help Alicia jumpstart a column in her senior year. Alicia is not well trained in hand to hand combat but is far from not knowing how to handle herself. Alicia has an insatiable curiosity and believing the public has a right to know.. As a result, she often oversteps legal and ethical privacy boundaries, hacking into personal files or records without remorse. In high school, Alicia was often conflicted between her need to expose the truth and the ethical consequences of doing so. The people have a right to know philosophy is challenged however after Alicia becomes more involved with Infantry with holding details to protect him. Alicia was the first to believe that there were people with special abilities that kept things secret. Alicia having this belief of meta-humans opened the doorway to meta-human being public. Alicia after learning the truth about Michael being The Outsider, and Frank being Infantry she became the person who worked with Christina. After she would take over Christina's role as the hub of information and the voice on the other end of their com-links. After Christina came back Alicia and Christina worked together on trying to help the heroes in their crusade. At times Alicia helps put thing together and deduce things that even law enforcement doesn’t see. Alicia has uncovered stories so high scale that she manages to land a job with the ledger right after High school while still being in college. Alicia uses her skills to help Michael even prior to learning the truth indirectly at times. Alicia learned the truth the same night as the Junior Prom when Michael is stabbed by the Black Kpg dagger by frank West AKA Infantry. While Michael was dealing with his blackouts due to the Para GX state, Michael fears he may lose himself to the Para GX state that seems to be causing black outs. Michael manages to find a dagger believed in mythology that it can split two versions of a person. Michael however is informed that the Black Kpg will kill him potentially Frank is given the dagger, told “I need you to use this if I don’t beat this” After Michael would black out and Frank would face off against him and would split Michael from the Para GX state Influence. A weakened Michael that would not be healing as quickly would be found by Alicia. Alicia and Christina would find him and drive him to the lair despite Alicia wanting to take him to the hospital.. After this incident she would see the Blue hooded jacket Michael would wake up not being healed fully. Michael and Christina would fill him in on who he is and their secret double lives. Alicia, after Christina dies in Armagedon’s final act manages to take on her role attempting to fill the big void left behind after her death. After Christina returns back to the scene she and Alicia begin to work together. Alicia and Michael and Frank are three very close friends, but Christina and she begin to become friends after learning Michael’s secret they grow closer. In secret Alicia works with Infantry before he becomes such big news but makes the conscious decision to not publish a story about him. Alicia keeps files comprised of each character in her own personal Database. Has a strong dislike for Vincent Adonis and Vincent Michael. Alicia after the incident involving Debra, Evil, and the eclipse takes a role as the reporter at the Ledger and works side by side with Infantry at times helping Michael as The Outsider and Christina. Alicia Hunters becomes one of the youngest and most renowned Journalist at the Ledger next to Sarah DiBella and Michael Daversa. Michael gains popularity sharing a byline with Sarah, and Alicia at times. Alicia starting her career at the Ledger in High School she became popular working in a Ledger at another city eventually; known for always chasing the stories involving vigilante's and meta-humans. Her career mainly boosted in her Infantry articles while protecting the city with her nights alongside Infantry. ' ' 'Physical Description:' ' ' Height: '''5’1” '''Weight: 121 LBS Eyes: blue-green Hair: Blonde Distinguishing Features: N/A Skills: Expert Computer hacker determination observant * Intelligence